File talk:Luffy Z's Ambition Arc Outfit.png
Edit War My image is better because the render is too bright so the colors aren't right. Also my image is more frontal and perfectly describes his entire outfit. The fact that it's an action pose doesn't matter since it's used in gallery and not as an infobox or anything. And one more thing, the image is detailed enough and the quality is high. Even if his face is not that detailed, it doesn't matter since, as I said, it's used in a gallery. 19:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The non-render is missing the gills on the shark and the "criminal" on the shorts. Render shows more, so it's wanted. 01:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, showing that the pants say "criminal" is really important. Try again with a different image. 13:50, June 27, 2013 (UTC) There render has wrong colors though. If you can get a better render/clean this one, replace the anime image. 14:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The mild difference in coloration does not matter. We have plenty of images from the same episodes/movies with varying brightness. It doesn't really change anything about how the outfit looks. Now, the small image size and low quality of the render are more legitimate complaints against the image. However, the most important thing the image should show is that the shorts are part of the Criminal brand. Your image doesn't show that, so unless you can find a better version that does show the Criminal brand name, the render must be used. 15:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I can't see the criminal brand written on the render either. His shorts say "cri", my image says "c". Not a big difference. So, let's sum it up. Advantages of the render * Luffy's shorts say "cri" instead of "c" on my image Advantages of the anime image * Has the correct colors. * Comes from the actual series. * Isn't LQ * The render is too small. * Is more detailed 15:54, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The colors are the same, it just varies brightness. The render comes from an official source, so it's about as close as "actual series". The render isn't much smaller than the anime image. That is NOT detailed in the slightest. Showing the word on the shorts is a major factor for the outfit. Either get one from the anime that shows it, or leave it alone. 18:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The render doesn't show the word either. 18:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) But it still shows more. We wouldn't even know what that anime image says. "C" could be anything. 18:25, June 27, 2013 (UTC) "Cri" could be anything too. 18:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) this discussion is pretty much the same as the zoro one, the anime image is better even if it lacks some small unimportant details like the letters "r and i"-- 20:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, whatever...use the render. 13:35, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Never use the render. SeaTerror (talk) 17:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC)